My Soul To Keep
by kibasluv
Summary: In this world where 'Chakra' is exiled, only status and money can bring you above the bloody water. Those with this energy and from clans are called "Knight", those with out clans are called "Breakers" and live in the slums. Then there are people like me, who do the government's dirty work as we are hunted by them. We are assassins. My name is Inuzuka Kiba, I am a Death Stalker.
1. Prologue

My Soul To Keep

Prologue

In the world state has been overruled for years now. Destruction has begun. Five main countries rule the world. The land of Earth, Iwagakure, The land of Lightning, Kumogakure, The land of Water, Kiragakure, The land of Wind, Sunagakure, and The land of Fire, Konohagakure. These lands are rich and prosperous but only for the higher classes. Energy that once ruled the countries was known as 'Chakra'. A power that can be stabilized and used by the person to preform powerful attacks.

During these times, nine,true demons had appeared to terrorize the nations into submission. They were referred to as 'Bijus', behemoth monsters that were named by the number of tails they had. The more tails the creature had, the stronger and more powerful it was from the last. A war began, by using these powers and seals each country thought they could conquer the world.

Eventually the rulers known as 'Kages' started to blame the power they once desired for, the essence of 'Chakra' and the magical properties 'Bijus' and thus decided to destroy it for peace. Only those who lived in 'Clans' were spared from the massacres and instead were forced into slavery of the state to protect it. Each countries calls them different names, they are 'Knights', people who are allowed to use 'Chakra' under government authority.

Those who are not 'Knights' are known as a 'Death Stalkers' or 'Breakers'. 'Breakers' are people who have 'Chakra' but are clanless. They are only allowed to live with the lowest necessities because they have broken the rules by living. 'Death Stalkers' are the hidden 'Chakra' users the even the 'government uses for their dirty work. They are on the thin line of life or death, the ones who hunt for the government and are being hunted by the government. The more common name is assassins.

The 'Bijus' that had wrecked havoc across the nations were put into children known as 'Jinchuriki'. They first thought that killing the child after being seal would end the lives of these powerful creatures, but they were far from the truth. They quickly realize they would have to keep sealing them through out the years, keeping the children that they called 'monsters', locked up in cages, to prevent other countries from taking them or from them escaping. Soon some had disappeared without a trace through out the years, others are still caged, hidden from society.

Now the world is supposedly at peace. Poverty has taken its toll against the countries and most of the land has been turned into waste. Most areas are not in any conditioned to live in because nothing can grow, water has disappeared and left over 'Chakra' is scattered making the air poisonous for people to enter.

My name is Inuzuka Kiba and I am a Death Stalker.


	2. Catching Blades

My Soul to Keep

Chapter 1: Catching Blades

The world is quite dark. I can't tell if it's good or bad. I have grown to know the difference between the two but when it comes to the darkness, I can't decide. It's welcoming and comforting, hiding me in a curtain, where the world can't find me. But... It also hides things worse then me. It also hides things that terrify me to my living core. The worst part of it, is when I hide in it, I can't tell if I will ever get out. This darkness I can escape, all I need to do is open my eyes and greet this wretched world and survive another day.

My eyes open, staring at a decaying roof. I stretch but stop and groan in pain from sleeping on the cement floor. I sit up and glare at the paint peeling off the wall. I close my eyes and take a deep breath as I stand, wincing in pain as I struggle on to my feet. I start to stretch my sore muscles as I look around the small area. All the walls were made of cement, just like the floor and the roof. It was a big giant square. The farthest wall from me had an old but strong wooden door, losing its shine from the years it stood. Two small, square windows accompanied it on either side, both covered by a black cloth, ripped in various places. On the way to it's right was what you could call a kitchen. It had a counter and a sink, with open space underneath. It once had cupboard doors but those had rotten away as well, leaving the pluming to be exposed. Beside it was an old, metal fireplace with a stove top, rusted with aged but still working. Beside that was a pile of logs that were used for the fireplace. A feet few from the wall was an old wooden table that was scratched and beaten, surrounded by five chairs in the same state, a few with out a leg making them wobbly when sat on. Going to the wall opposite from the door was a small room with another wooden door, that led to the bathroom. In their was a function but old toiled, a sink that stood on a once white pillar, now grey with age and across from it a bronze, metal bathtub. It was barely big enough for me, a six feet tall male but it did the trick. Finally the last side of the box was a giant, old wooden bed, clothed in white sheets that had been stained over the years and a fuzzy wolf pelt on the ground. I had been attacked in the wood by a pack of wolves and ended up killing on of them and dragging back here.

I headed to the bathroom to piss and washed my hands. I forgot to mention there was a shattered mirror on the wall, above the grey sink. I stared at my distorted reflection and smirked, showing my canines. Black slitted eyes stared back at me and I almost laughed. My brown hair was matted into a giant, spiky mop that issued no hope for rescue. I raised a hand to touch the dark red, upside down triangle tattoo marks. My eyes narrowed in sadness as I shook my head to forget the awful memories that were threatening to be exposed. I walked out and gave a moment to fix my black t-shirt, and the netted one underneath. I fixed my brown cargo pants that had been ripped in various areas. I buckled up the three buckles on each of my black boots.

I looked over and smiled at the blonde on the floor. He looked half dead as he stared back at me with sleepy cerulean eyes. His blonde hair was just as matted as mine but somehow stayed bright as the sun. His skin was a lighter tan then mine which was a dark bronze. He wore a black and orange, long-sleeve sweater with a hood. On the back was a giant red swirl. He wore black, baggy jeans, ripped in various places like mine were. Though one time he got stabbed almost in his crotch by a psycho girl, the rip was there to remind him to keep knives aware from those bitches. What stood out was the dark whisker like marks on his cheeks.

"Morning..." He groggily muttered as his head turned to the side to look at the bed. "Morning." I was able to mutter back before a yawn escaped my lips. The blonde yawned after me and gave a friendly glare. "You know that's contagious, right?" "At least your stupidity isn't." I retorted back as he shouted hey.

He covered his mouth and looked back on the bed before getting up and heading to the washroom. I picked up a cup and ran the water from the tap. It first came out red from the rust but after a couple of minutes, it was normal. I put the cup underneath and guzzled it down. I filled it again but the cup was taken from me by the blonde.

"Dammit Naruto, that was mine." I growled playfully before leaning on what was left of the counter. He laughed and took a sip, staring back at the bed.

It didn't take long for them to stir as a mop of black hair came out of the sheets with a loud yawn. The black haired boy suddenly fell out of bed and on to the floor. A foot was escaping the sheets to show that the boy had been kicked off the bed. It earned a chuckle from me and the blonde as a dark brown haired girl cam out of the sheets, obviously being the one who kicked the boy. Her hair was long with a lock of hair coming across her face. Hey white eyes opened as she looked at the boy on the floor before getting up. She looked to be around twelve as she complete straighten up. She wore a navy blue shirt that stopped at her elbows, underneath it was the same mesh shirt like mine. She wore plain, black pants that stopped at the knee. Underneath it was black tights to help with the warms. She wore black gloves that went to her elbows, hiding most of her skin. A white striped around the wrist with a buckle kept them tight and secure to her wrist.

The blackette on the ground jumped up and started yelling at the brunette who completely ignored him. He wore a set of black goggles across forehead, letting his black hair hang loose, in a spiky fashion. He had black eyes like me but fair skin otherwise. He had a dark blue scarf around his neck that was obviously to big for him. He wore a black long-sleeve shirt, few stop buttons weren't done up, with a white shirt underneath it. He had dark blue jeans on that had some dirt on them but were completely otherwise fine.

"Dammit Hanabi! Stop kicking me out of the bed." He shouted, pointing an accusing finger towards the brunette. She gave a soft sigh and walked towards the bathroom.

"A boy doesn't sleep with a girl Konohamaru. Morning Naruto-niisan, Kiba-niisan." She greeted before walking into the bathroom, leaving behind a confused male. "She doesn't mind when it's Deidara-sempai..." He grumbled as he sat down at the table, chin resting on the old, wooden surface.

"Who doesn't mind when it's me un?" I turned my head to look at the owner of the voice. A blonde haired male walked through the door, giving a small smile. Most of his hair was brought back into a spiky pony-tail, the rest hung down, covering his neck. A giant blonde bang that covered the left side of his face, only showing his his right pale blue eye. Around his forehead was a black head band with gold stitching of mesh that helped his golden blonde bang to hand over his face. A small gold hoop accompanied by a silver cartridge piercing was secured on his right ear. He wore a black sweater with red fur coating the inside and red trimming on the pockets and the zipper as well as stitching on the two zipper pockets. The sweater went to mid thigh covering most of his black ripped jeans that were faded around the knees. He had a brown messenger bag that had been sown up in many places with different coloured thread, slung over his right shoulder.

A male teenager, the same age as me, followed behind him yawning. His midnight hair was tucked back as well into a spike ponytail, leaving no bangs present unlike the blonde. His eyes were black and small like mine, but by the way his eyes were half lidded, you wouldn't be able to tell. He had two black ball piercings in each ear, a silver hoop on the left and another silver hoop on the cartilage. He wore a light grey sweater with a white hood on it and dark brown dress pants that were too big for him by they were folded around his ankles. He had a forest green bandana around his neck and a silver chain from one side of his pants to the other.

"Konoha was wondering why Hanabi didn't mind sleeping beside you but kicks him out of bed." Both blondes started laughing. "That's because I'm awesome un." The older one said with a giant grin on his face. "Yeah right more like the most feminine male." The young black haired boy grumbled earning him a smack to the head. "That hurt." He whined but was just told to suck it up from everyone.

The older blackette sat down beside me and leaned back in the chair. "So what was the news Shikamaru-niisan?" The older blackette turned to see the only female walk over, opal eyes staring attentively, waiting for an answer. He gave a loud sigh as he kicked his feet up on the table, nine eyes all focused on him. "It will be tough to get in but otherwise it should go smoothly." He announced with a sigh.

"Anything we need to know about it?" I asked, hoping for more information. "There is thirty-five in total, not including the owner." He paused until Deidara continued for him. "Four at the gate, two at the wall, ten in the front garden that I assume is patrol. Fifteenth on the first floor, ten on the second floor and four with him on the third floor." He finished as he held the top of Konohamaru's chair, leaning on it slightly. "And our target?" Naruto enquired.

During this time, Hanabi had gone over and looked under the bed. A giant pink tongue came out and licked the girl. She gave a small giggle as she reached for a small black case and took it with her as she walked over to the table and sat beside the younger blackette, a giant white dog following her. The dog went around the table and laid his head on my lap. It was an abnormally large dog that stood about five feet in height with a brown patch on each of it's floppy ears. Its eyes, that were closed all the time were lined with a tanned brown. I smiled and scratched his ears. "Good boy, Akamaru."

"He will be having a meeting at six tonight and coming home at eleven. It is known that he likes to drink during them but is insanely punctual on his routine." Shikamaru replied back. "During both these times it's going to be hardest to get it as security will b moved around." He finished before yawning. "Then how do we get it?" Konohamaru asked, eyes widening at the thought of tight security. "Don't worry Konoha, Shika got a plan." I smiled before noticing a small smirk appear on pale blackette's face.

"Haha! That went absolutely well." A loud, chubby but very short man cheerfully spoke. He fixed his black suit as the door to a black limo opened up as the short man crawled inside. The man holding the door gave him a small nod and closed the door, going around the side and entering the driver's seat. He started the car as the small man continued to gloat on his accomplishments of the deal he just made. His light brown hair stuck up in a spiky, star shaped manor, his brown beady eyes were hidden by small, rounded, black glasses. He seemed to get louder as the came to a giant house came into view, peaking out from the ten foot, stone fence. A giant black gate was slowly opened by two men . The limo drove swiftly into the manor, around a giant, three-tier fountain and through a giant garage door. He quickly got out and opened the door for the short man to come out. He still didn't gloating as he and a few men walked into house, leaving the driver by himself to clean the car.

The older man was laughing sitting in his giant bedroom, holding a cigar to his lips. The four guards just laughed with his to humour him because if they said something else, they would either lose their paycheck or lose their heads. The latter was most applicable sadly.

Two guards stood on top of the stone walls, laughing and joking about another day. "Yo! Got a lighter?" The taller man with dark brown hair called out. "Yeah, but how the hell are you suppose to catch it in the dark?" The other one was shorter then the brunette, with an army hair cut and a lit smoke hanging out of his mouth.

"Just watch me! Ha no one messes with my skills." The brunette laughed as the shorter one rolled his eyes. Suddenly the laughter stopped which cause the shorter one to look around. "Yo? Gotz? Where are ya?" The short male called, walking over to where the man named Gotz once stood. He looked down on the ground to see the Gotz in a crumpled pile on the floor with a hole between his eyes.

"What the hell!" He turned around to shout but no sound came out of his mouth, just blood trickling down between his eyes. The body fell off the wall and landed on the outside of the property.

"I love this silencer un." The blonde said putting his bang over the left side of his face again to look up to his companion. "So no fair how everyone gets to go in." The young, teenage boy called back. "Hey this can be fun! Plus I need a spotter un." The blonde said as he fixed the position of the raven black, sniper rifle, moved his hair away from his left eye and focused. The darkness of the night prevented Konohamaru to see the left side of the blonde's face, not that he was paying any attention to him anyway but staring through a set of binoculars. "Still, rather be kicking ass there."

A clicking sound could be heard from the black limo, if anyone had been in the vicinity. The driver had left once the black vehicle he been cleaned. The trunk popped open a a girl jumped out of the trunk. She fixed her clothes quickly as a two other males jumped out. It had been awkward in there, considering two grown boys and a soon to be teenage girl were stuff in a small space. She looked at the blonde as he stretched, forcing his sore muscles to work.

"Never again..." She mumbled as they headed for the door. "Troublesome..." Shikamaru said as he opened the door, followed by the other two. The girl suddenly took off down a hallway, opposite of their direction and up a staircase. The blonde eyes narrowed and showed how he was worried about the female.

"She can handle herself, Naruto." The blackette confirmed what the blonde already knew but it didn't make him feel any better till Shikamaru gave him a reassuring smile. "Well, lets do this." He laughed a bit before walking to the main hall, which was an open area. The lazy teenager just laughed a bit as he stayed put facing the stair case. "Three... Two... And One." A giant blast echoed through the first floor and destroyed the two giant doors the lead into the main hall. A siren went off.

The guards at the gate panicked, heading to the house, but each only getting a couple steps before hitting the ground, dead. Two turned back and started firing their guns wildly, only to be shot down. "All at the gate are dead." Konohamaru confirmed before switching his gaze to look at the garden.

"Four outside, twenty meters from the fountain. Wind, five kilometres per hour. Fire at will." The blonde smirked. "No where to run un." He fired killing three of them, two in the heart, the other in the head. "No where to hide un." A bullet went through the fountain and got a guard right in the back of the head. He fell into the fountain, dying the water red.

The men started to run in from every entrance. The blonde pulled out two hang guns from his sweater. "Let's get this party started." He howled before, shouting killing two and rolling behind a pillar at returning fire. Shikamaru lit a cigarette and pulled out two guns from his grey sweater.

"Damn, guards are so troublesome." He smiled, puffing a bit on the fag. Just as he predicted five guards came running down the stairs, only to encounter a barrage of bullets to the face and every vital organ.

Upon hearing the noise, the short man ordered his guards to go take care of the problem after a small speech on 'how dare people try to face him, Gato, the strongest man in the water country'. He sighed but a smirk played upon his lip. The intruders wouldn't survive. Not when he had a back up plan. An ashtray was held out for him, he tapped his cigar on to it till realization his him and a click echoed in the quiet room. "How the hell did you get here?"

Shikamaru had clicked the guns, dropping the two cartridges from the silver weapons and clicking in another two from his belt. He bolted two the floor, killing two more in the hallways. He looked behind the wall to see Naruto hiding behind a pillar, eight men shooting at him and closing. He jumped out quickly killing one and injuring two in the legs, one by a main artery that will kill him with five minutes. He his behind one of the two giant staircases that led down to the main entrance, guns blazing now towards his direction. Naruto, using this distraction ran to the distracted man closest to him, kicking the gun away, spinning the man around and used him as a shield. Two of the men started shooting back at Naruto, hitting their once companion, killing him. The blonde threw the body and hid under the opposite stair case from Shikamaru.

"What now?" He called to the blackette. "Only three left. One is injured!" He yelled back, almost drowned out from the gun fire. Suddenly the gun fire ceased which caused both boys to cautiously look back to find both men dead. They smiled as they looked at the window. Two holes were present and they both smiled.

"Awesome Diedara!" The blonde yelled. This made the other blonde chuckle, watching them from the roof of the building across the street. "They forgot me." The blackette whined.

Shikamaru stood over the body of the injured man, putting away his dual guns and picking up, what he presumed to be a machine gun. "Go to hell!" The man screamed at him.

Shikamaru smiled, tossing his cigarette on to the floor. "Don't ya know?" He stopped, looking at the man with a bewildered expression. "Were already in hell." He stated, firing the gun and watched as brain matter was scattered across the once white floor. The blonde had already taken off to the second floor, leaving the blackette to light another smoke and follow slowly behind.

The brunette girl sighed for a moment as she had her ear to the giant metal safe on the third floor. She put a change of gloves, the others were on the floor, covered in a dark sticky substance, and exchanged for new black gloves. She took out a case and put her ear and and odd machine against the safe. She turned thee nob slowly, listening slowly for the click. Behind her were the bodies for four men, two with gun shot wounds, another with many broken bones jutting out of his body, but was killed with his neck snapped and the other had his throat slit, and various other stab wounds. Her pale eyes widened and a smiled played on her lips until a click and cold metal connected with her head, making blood come from the back of her head. Blood slowly trickled from the wound as she got out her knife but halted her actions when the gun was aimed at her. She didn't blink, her eyes were calm, no fear was present in the young girl. The man gave a disgusting smile and started undoing his belt.

"Now before I'll kill you, we'll have a little fun." She looked at him in disgust. "Goodbye." She uttered as his eyes widen. The lower appendage that he had taken out was shot clean off. She almost smiled at the shock on his face before he screamed, falling backwards on to the floor, dropping the gun and holding on to his bloody wound. She snatched the gun and pointed it at his face.

"You little bitch! You fucking cunt!" He snarled before she tilted her head, still smiling before speaking, "What? Aren't we having a little fun?" A bang echoed and fragments of skull and brain matter clung to the walls, a little bit had even splashed on her face. She took out the cloth she used to clean her blade and wiped it off. She looked at the doorway to see a flash of blonde hair leave. Before she got back to the safe she whispered, "Thank you Naruto-niisan."

Gato glared at the me before him but was resisting the urge to smirk. "Do you think you can get out of here alive?" He laughed a bit before he was cut off from my sudden outburst of laughter. "What's so funny you brat?"

"Oh, everyone is dead. You heard the shots and the explosion. There all gone." The male laughed. "Stupid bastard! If I only noticed when Zori and Waraji didn't greet me in the limo." He snarled and laughed again. "You were hired by Tazuna I assume? That stupid bastard! He can't get that stupid bridge done! Who helped you by the way? I will make sure he is dead."

"This was about a bridge?" I hummed taking off my driver's hat, showing my tattooed face, still pointing the gun at him. I was still in the driver's outfit that I had taken off the original driver after killing him and the one's Gato had called Zori and Waraji.

"Didn't know that. Then again you can try to trick me but I don't know anything at all. Might want to talk to the middle man." He frowned at me and then stood up growling. "What the fuck are you talking about?" I shot the ground at his feet to remember where he stood in the talk. He was starting to sweat as he sat down.

"That is for me to know and you to never find out." I happily replied, my animal like eyes watching his every move. The door opened and Gato started laughing. "Ha! Here are some of my men! Kill him!"

"Why the hell would we do that?" A male voiced laughed making the small man pale. The brunette turned to see a blonde male and a black haired male smoking.

"Yo Kiba, everything is cleared." Naruto cheerfully announced before turning to Gato. "We also released Tazuna's daughter Tsunami and grandson Inari. Konoha-kun picked them up." The blonde started glaring at the older man, his eyes laced with red and hatred.

"Yo Kiba, let me kill this fucking bitch." He snarled, staring down at the man. My eyebrow arched but Shikamaru started to explain. "Tsunami had been raped. A lot. I don't want to even start on what Inari had seen or what happened to him." He blew out smoke as he leaned against the wall.

"One of the guards tried to go for Hanabi-chan to boot." My eyes narrowed as I got up and kicked the man's leg with the steel toed boot. Hearing a crack and a scream made me smile, knowing I broke his femur. I stood beside Shikmaru, watching with an amused smile. "Do what you want."

My heightened senses started going haywire. "Naruto get back!" I shouted as the window shattered, a fog rolling in. The blonde was out of sight in seconds even with Shikamaru inches from me, I couldn't see him. Lucky I had great hearings and sense of smell heard someone from the window. No, it was two people.

"Shikamaru...We got a problem...There are two and judging but what they did..." I gravely stated. "Were in trouble...So troublesome." He muttered. I heard a noise and a body flew and hit the wall beside me from the fog and knew it was Naruto by his scent. I quickly looked down to see him slowly get to his feet, blood trickling from his arms. What surprised me were the needle like protrusions coming from him.

"Senbon?" I whispered and suddenly jutting my head to the left, dodge a few that were aimed for me neck and eyes. I could smell Gato's blood as he was making his escape but we had no time to run after him.

"Eight choices. Liver, lungs, spine, clavicle vein, neck vein, brain, kidneys and heart. Which one should I go after? So many choices hahaha." Crazy laughter echoed in the mist. I pulled out my dagger and my gun. We all hadn't noticed we walked away from the wall, trying to position ourselves to attack but nothing came.

"Shikamaru who..who is this guy?" The blonde to my right asked. The voice from my left responded. "Momochi Zabuza... No doubt it's him." He whispered but somehow echoed in the quiet mist as he continued. "Master of the Silent Killing Technique." He finished. "Si-silent killing?" The blonde stuttered, his cerulean eyes darting back and forth, trying to register what was happening. "Killing so silent, you don't even know when it happens until it's too late."

The hair on the back of my neck stood up as I could feel the cold breath on my neck. "I'm flattered you know who I am brat, but it's too late now." A dark voice uttered behind me. I almost froze if it wasn't for my adrenalin and diving forward. From the sounds of it, the other two did the same. I started to shoot in the direction but stopped when I realized he wasn't there anymore. A cry caught my attention and heard Naruto's voice as he was fighting someone.

"Naruto?" I whispered before slowly turning my head, seeing a man crouching on top of the chair I had hid behind. He had bandages on his face, hiding his mouth, a black head band holding the messy chestnut hair from his eyes. He wore a black, sleeve-less turtle neck and black baggy pants. It was his eyes that had me frozen as he started humming.

"Are you suppose to be assassins?" He seemed to ask but it was statement. I frowned at this as I jumped away from him heading towards the window. "I don't have to fucking tell you anything!" I snarled, this time using all my senses to find him. I smirked as I could sense him getting closer to me. Shikamaru was helping Naruto with the second person which I still hadn't seen yet.

"When you've hovered between life and death so many times that it doesn't faze you, you may be called an assassin. When you've become so deadly that your profile has been entered into my bingo book, then you may have earned the title Death Stalker." I looked behind me, quickly calculating a plan before sighing.

"This is going to hurt." I grumbled as I saw the giant carving knife coming down on me. Using the dagger, I caught it just over my head but the pressure he was using was making it come down closer. I deflected the blade long enough to switch our positions.

"You're not strong enough gaki." He chuckled darkly swinging again, this time dodging it and charging at him. "Were going for a swim." I growled as my body rammed into him, launching both of us out the window and into the pool in the backyard.

Pain shot through my body as I hit the water with full force. A few air bubbles struggled to reach the top as I followed. Breaking through the surface, I took a deep breath, coughing as I swam to the side and pulled myself up on to the cement ground. "Yup... I was right...That hurt...Going to... Kill tomorrow..." I croaked out and shook my hair, looking back into the dark water.

Nothing was visible. I gave a small sigh in relief until my leg was taken from me, tripping me and smacking my head on to the concrete. The world was spinning as I could feel the blood pooling and my body slowly becoming went until I was fully submerged. I blinked and tried to hold my breath but the dizziness started to set in. The man's black eyes were staring back into mine, hungry for blood. I was surprised how he was swinging the blade in the water until a small ting echoed under the water. Small streams were being sent down, making Zabuza back up from me. Using this time I reached the top of the water and felt two sets of hands dragging me out of the pool.

I looked to see Hanabi and Konohamaru looking worriedly at me. "I'm all good." I tried laughing but end up into a coughing fit. I noticed Hanabi still had her pink and silver gun, pointing at the water. The blackette was trying to help me get the clothes I took from the driver off and to switch into my clothes but as soon as the jacket came off a shout echoed through. The blonde was launched out the window and also landed in the pool, the coming out to the surface, shouting "I'm not a duck!" and swimming to where we were.

"Did ya get him?" He huffed out once he sat on solid ground. "Don't know. Hanabi shot." I mumbled as I looked back at the shattered window above us. A figure jumped down but rolled on the concrete to prevent any fatal injuries and run to the other side of the pool. The person was wearing a a moss green, turtle neck sweater and a split skirt that matched that ended at the knees. Over it was a greenish blue kimono and a green obi around its waist. Dark brown hair was pulled to each side of the mask, the rest down the back in a low ponytail. But what stuck out was the white, wooden mask that encased the mysterious person's face, with only holes cut out for eyes. It bared the sign of Kirigakure, the water country.

Shikamaru had ran out of the window and jumped down, rolling to avoid any bones braking and stood up beside us, completely out of breathe. He had cuts over his body, rips in his clothes and senbon sticking out in his arms. He pulled a couple out once standing on his feet, tossing them away. "Damn this guy is troublesome..." He grumbled and then looked at me. "What happened to you?"

"Tackled out of window, landed in pool, had a swim, head smashed in concrete, almost drowned and almost got cut in half, Hanabi-chan and Konoha-kun pulled me out of the water. You know the usual." I gave a quick, sarcastic overview and he let out a small chuckle, which made me laugh in return.

The bandaged man returned, but what shocked us was how he was standing on the water. "Haku, lets end this now." He grumbled, positioning himself ready to attack. I took out my gun but realized soon enough it was useless now that water was swishing around inside it.

"Hanabi, Konohamaru, Get out of here now." I ordered. Both of them knew I was serious when I used their full names but both stood their ground, unmoving. "Not this time Kiba-niisan." The brunette disobeyed and took out both of her daggers from their sheaths that were tied to each of her legs. "Were not going down with out a fight!" The other one yelled, taking out a gun and a small sword that was half the length of his arm.

"I blame you for this." I said to Naruto and he laughed halfheartedly. "Blame me when we get out of here." "You won't be getting out of here gaki. Only in body bags." Zabuza growled, launching himself at the boys as Haku came after Shikamaru.

Haku stomped the ground, water shouting up as he made hand signs. "_Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishō!_" "A Chakra user?" Shikamaru shouted, eyes widening in fear. Our group gave him a funny look but were interrupted by the attack. The water started to freeze in the air and became sharp, pointed senbon needles aimed at Shikamaru and Hanabi. Both gasped and tried to dodge but were impaled with the ice needles. Both collapsed in pain but struggled to get up. I jumped towards them but a giant blade came down, making me jump back.

"C'mon pup. Let's see how you handle the Demon of the Mist." He laughed swinging his blade, just barely dodging the carving knife, cutting a part of his bangs. The blonde came up the swordsmen and jumped on him, I jumped forward, kicking off the blade and landing a drop kick on his head. Once touching the ground, I swung my legs to hit the back of his knees but he jumped up, flinging Naruto in to the water and through the knife to my neck. I let out a breath as I hit the ground, rolling away from the killer blade. I looked at the other to see Konohamaru, paralysed in fear, sitting on the ground. I turned to see Hanabi but her eyes were different, they were whiter then normal and the veins around her eyes seem to pop out. She was trying to deflect the attacks with her daggers and dodging with her combat skills and then and Shikamaru sat there, crouching, hands in a funny circle.

We were getting beat badly. Deidara wouldn't be able to shoot from his post and none of us could get away. I stood up, my pupils tighten and I knew the wild dog look was there as Naruto was flung beside me.

"We gotta step up our game." I growled into a crouching stance. Naruto nodded, wiping some blood from his face. He closed his eyes for a moment before slowly opening them to be a blazing red, his pupils slit like diamonds and a red aura started to glow around him.

"See Zabuza, there is a reason why were like this." I growled. "Were too similar to you. We are demons." The now demonic blonde growled. His whisper marks had become darker and thicker, his nails and canines were longer and sharper and a red aura encased him fully. I on the other hand had similar yet different attributes happening. I felt my canines start sticking out from my mouth, my nails embedding into the concrete, my ears pointing and my heart beat racing. My senses were heightened to the fullest extent. I started growling and charged but disappeared before encountering him.

"What?" He snapped but the blonde was in front of him. He used the flat of the blade to block a punch but his surprised at the fact the blade was wobbling from the pressure. I came up from behind him, ramming into Zabuza's back, launching forward. The blonde knocked the sword away with a powerful blast of the red aura, knocking him back towards me. I jumped on him, claws digging into his shoulder blades, sinking into the bone, my fangs along his jugular. Just a bit more pressure when something pierced my neck, paralysing my body and hit the cold concrete. I was kicked and caught by Naruto who quickly pulled the needles out. My body was trying to regain feeling when I went wide eyed in shock. Hanabi and Shikamaru both looked similar to pincushions, needles sticking out everywhere. Shikamaru was barely breathing but the brunette was not even moving, her chest lay still, the sign that life had disappeared. A roar echoed from the blonde as he chased him to what looked like mirrors. I growled and stood up, wobbling a bit but standing my ground.

"You fucking bastard!" I snarled as I jumped at him. He laughed, calling me stupid and swung the blade down to cut me in half when the blade stopped, shock and surprised were on his face at what I had done. I had caught the blade with my hands, my claws scratching the blade. A battle of strength had begun and much to my dismay ,I was loosing, the blade inching closer.

"My, my. Need some help there Kiba-kun?" A voice echoed from the trees. "That could be nice, Kakashi..." I struggled to get out of the blade's way and jumped back, getting a bloody gash across my chest.

I groaned in pain, holding my chest with both arms, looking up to see a tall man, forcing Zabuza to back away with a kunai, simple diamond shaped dagger that had the handle was wrapped in gauze. The man had metal silver hair that stuck straight up, acting as if gravity didn't apply to it. He had wore a black dress shirt, not tucked into his pants and a red and silver, stripped, loose tie, hanging around his neck. He had black dress pants but underneath were definitely army issued black, steal toed boots with silver buckles. He had black finger less gloves with metal plates on the top. He wore a black mask over the bottom of his face, hiding his mouth and a black headband that cover his left eye. The symbol of konohagakure was embedded on a plate on the headband.

"I heard from a little birdy that the Demon of the Mist was hired my Gato, so I came over to see if you needed some help. Looks like I was just in time." He hummed lightly

He sighed for a moment as the demon of the mist laughed. "Hatake Kakashi of the sharigan eh? It's an honour to fight you." The silver haired man pulled out a kunai, a small dagger. "No one see's it twice." He stated calmly.

Zabuza growled."Oh we will see about that." They went at each others throats in an instant. Silver flashed by with black mixing, sounds of metal clashing. I turned back to look at my blonde friend and eyes widen in horror and ran to Hanabi and Shikamaru. A shiver went down my spine as I could feel Naruto's power becoming more demonic. I started slowly pulling the senbon out of the blackette's neck, earning a deep groan and his eyes opening, watching me.

"What the hell happened?" I asked, pulling out the most lethal needles. Eventually he got up, rubbing his neck from his once needle choker. "The kid is similar to us." He paused looking at me. "Both of them are Death Stalkers." My eyes widen, not in shock but in realization and then nodded in agreement.

A noise of birds echoed the area. Me and Shikamaru both looked over to see the one eyed man's hand was glowing with electricity and that Zabuza was pinned with different dogs, making him immobile. I covered my sensitive ears, trying to block out the annoying chirping, but never taking my eyes off this man.

"So this is the power of the Black knights..." I whispered. Shikamaru quickly picked up Hanabi before waving a hand in front of my face to get my attention. I watched him mouth that she's alive and a smile crept up on my face as he started to pull out the senbon carefully. I heard yelling even with my ears covered and ran over to see the problem. My blonde companion had knocked Kakashi over, making the attack useless as what appeared to be the person from earlier, without their mask, was a girl standing in front of the Demon of the Mist.

"What the fuck Naruto!" The silver haired man shouted, punching the blonde right across the face. "Don't kill them!" He shouted back. I was completely dumbfounded and just stood their till a sound echoed through the area. A message was coming through on our communicators. I look to see Shikamaru pull out the small electronic device and hit a button.

"Guys, we got company. Big time un." A male's voice echoed from the machine. Another voice echoed on it. "Yeah! The midget's came back with reinforcements." I gritted my teeth and knew I should have killed him when I had the chance. I turned to my teammates to looked at them all.

"Naruto and Shikamaru, you're with me. Put Hanabi on the other side of the fence and Konohamaru come and get her. Deidara shoot all the fuckers you can." I growled as I started walking to the front.

"No..." I turned to see Hanabi, wounded and hurt staring back at me. She stood up, only because of the adrenalin running through her veins. My eyebrow arched as she took out her gun and reloaded it. "I'm not out yet.." She mumbled and walked past me before turning. "You guys coming?"

I shook my head, pointing at Naruto who just grinned sheepishly before turning serious. "Guys un...They got you surrounded." Deidara's voice statically came through and we all turned around, looking at the faces of the snickering bandits.

"My the so called demon of the mist is nothing but a baby devil!" The short man called out from the gate from the back of the area, surrounded by greedy bandits.

"You planned on tricking Zabuza." Shikamaru stated more then questioned, his eyes narrowing. Gato laughed in response, "Why would I pay the Black Knights when I can get rogue assassin, a Death Stalker and kill them off."

"Looks like we are not enemies anymore Kakashi, gaki." Zabuza growled, holding his carving sword towards the midget. Haku stood beside the man, readying his senbon, the puddles of water starting freeze around him. Now at such a close distance, he was a male by his scent.

"Temporary truce?" I called out to the man with the giant, carving knife. He devilishly laughed when he replied. "Temporary."

"Lets get this party started!" The blonde shouted, his power flaring red around him. I nodded as I regained my feral appearance and went down on all fours, snarling at the enemies.

"They are just tricks! Kill them!" Gato ordered, sending flocks of bandits at them. Kakashi had sighed, moving his headband back to show his red eye. "Mind as well join in."

We all charged and the miniature war began. Naruto teared through the men, claws ripping their flesh apart, ripping off appendages. Shikamaru was using the darkness to his aid, drawing them in and executing them with the very thing they couldn't get rid of. Their shadows. Hanabi had the veins popping around her pearl white eyes. Her speed increases as she started hand to hand combat, breaking bone and with her gun, shooting anyone who was too close for comfort. Deidara, along with Konohamaru, had moved to a different position to aid in the battle and was striking anyone in the area or tried to sneak attack with his sniper rifle. Zabuza was knocking them down a notch, literally, blood spray from decapitated bodies, or ones that had been cut in half. Haku killed with his ice or his needles to main veins and arteries, and Kakashi was slicing anyone and everyone with his blade and using his power of mimicry, obliterating the army. In no time, all was left was a massacre of bodies, blood staining our clothes, and a terrified midget.

"Gato it's over." The silver haired man announced as we circled him. "C'mon! I can give you anything you want! Power, money, women!" He shouted as he tried to back up. "Can you give back Inari's father? Of all the innocent people you killed?" The blonde snarled, his demonic power fading but the anger still strong. Gato didn't say a word.

"Even if the unremarkable Demon of the Hidden Mist does die and become a real Demon in hell! That will be fun! We'll have plenty of time to see if I'm a baby devil down in hell then!" Zabuza snarled and with one swift move the head was gone into the air, the sword living out to its name as the decapitating blade. The head hit Naruto on his head knocking him over and earning a chuckle from the rest of us as he ran around screaming that it was gross.

"Now Zabuza." The Black Knight turned to face him. "I have to bring you in and your...apprentice." "What! You cant!." The blonde yelled, making him turn to face us.

"What are you talking about Naruto?" I said which his eyes bulged out. "What the fuck Kiba! Can you let them die after all-"

"No one else is here but us." I cut him off. "Who are you talking about? Hanabi do you know?" Shikamaru started playing along with Hanabi shrugging her shoulders. "Heard nothing and saw nothing." Naruto finally caught on and the silver haired man sighed.

"So that is how it is." He hummed and shook his head at us. I turned to Zabuza with a smirk on my face. "Yup. Better get going before we get caught. I owe you one pup." Zabuza started to deeply chuckle and Haku smiled at us. "Baka no gaki." They started to walk away before Haku turned back. "By the way. I am a boy Naruto-kun." And disappeared along with the Demon of the Mist. Suddenly a silence came upon the group and Naruto screamed "WHAT!"

We laughed as we quickly started to run off. I stopped and turned to Kakashi, eyeing Naruto as he didn't run off like the rest of us. "Mission is over?" He nodded. "Then give us the money later. By the way Naruto would like to go with you to see the kid." I stated as I took off after my group, knowing Naruto was smiling back. Kakashi might go insane around the hyperactive blonde which earned a small chuckle from me. I jumped in the front seat of the black, giant jeep and gave my blonde companion a funny look.

"Thought it looked too good plus we get out of the shit hole now un." He stated but started backing up into Gato's old garage. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked turning my head around. Hanabi smirked at me and pressed a button on what appeared to be a remote control. Two explosions happened and a giant safe fell behind the black machine, shaking it as it impacted the ground. Shikamaru got up and jumped out the door with Konohamaru and opened the trunk. He opened the safe the Hanabi earlier had broken in to and took out the gold bars, cash, and bonds and threw them into the back. I laughed and ruffled the girl's hair. "I completely forgot about that! Nice one Hanabi-chan!"

It didn't take long before we were driving back. I leaned my head against the head rest and looked over at Deidara. He looked tired but happy, with his gun beside him, across the rest between us. I turned back to look into the rear-view mirror and smiled. Shikamaru sat between the two children, completely passed out, both arms draped between his legs. To his left was the young boy, leaning on Shikamaru with drool hanging out of his mouth. Hanabi had her legs curled up on the seat, leaning on Shikamaru's left. Both were in a deep sleep.

"You secretly like this life don't you un?" The blonde asked quickly sparing a glance before focusing on the road. "Sometimes." I replied before my face went grim. "As long as they don't need to live in this era ..." I mumbled to myself but earned a look from the elder male. He sighed and nodded in agreement. I pulled out a gold cross and stared at it before closing my eyes, remembering what my mother use to say.

"Now I lay me down to sleep,  
I pray the Lord my soul to keep;  
if I die before I wake,  
I pray for God my soul to take."

I opened my eyes before stating,

"That's if the demons don't destroy it first."

"Then we better get those demons first." I turned to look at Deidara with a wide grin plastered on his face. "Give'em hell." He laughed. I replied with a smirk. "And give'em hell we will."

To be continued...

Thanks for reading. Thought it would be interesting scheme to create a story upon. Any suggestions such as character input or thoughts on the story is appreciated.

Other characters will be introduced later on and back stories and such.

My English structure sucks (Reason why my friend edits but she doesn't do the ones that are this long _) so please no comments on those. Thank you~ Kibasluv


End file.
